This proposal requests partial support for an international Gordon Research Conference on The IGF and Insulin System in Physiology and Disease. This conference will be held in Ventura, California during March 8- 13, 2015. The Overall and Long-term vision for this conference is to evaluate recent and current advances in the role of the IGF and insulin system in basic cell biology, development, physiology and metabolism, as well as in pathologies such as those associated with aging and obesity, including Alzheimers, diabetes and cancer. The Specific Aims of this meeting will be to convene a scientific program with 41 speakers and unlimited number of poster presentations of cutting edge research in this field to a total of at least 135 and up to 200 participants at the five-day conference in an isolated setting. We aim to include 13 Graduate student/junior researcher speakers and will encourage as many Graduate students/junior researchers as possible to present posters. The program will include a keynote address and eight sessions, which will discuss current issues in IGF and insulin system biology including mechanisms underlying the regulation of IGF, insulin, receptors and binding proteins in normal physiology and human disease. Latest advances will be discussed in the involvement of the IGF and insulin system in aging and age-related diseases, metabolic regulation and diabetes, cancer (signaling pathways involved in tumorigenesis, progression, metastasis), neurological disease and stem cell biology. In addition, four afternoon poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. The Significance of this proposal is that it will support a unique and important forum for the advancement of research in the international IGF scientific community, a field that has significant impact on human health and disease. The Health Relatedness of this application is that discussions at this Gordon Research Conference will define key questions needing resolution relating to the role of the IGF and insulin system in human development and aging, the control of glucose, fat, and amino metabolism in normal physiology and disease, cancer biology and therapy and neuroscience and neurological disorders.